Friends
The Friends page is the page on Nitro Type where a list of a logged in user's friends can be found. Other information shown includes many of the people who one is friends with are online, the last time said friends logged in (if they are offline), or whether or not they are offline or online. One may also remove friends, search for new friends, or view people whom a race has recently been completed with. __ToC__ Overview The Friends page includes teammates, who are automatically added to the Friends page, class members (if the player in question is in a class), and any people who a request was sent to that was later accepted (or any person who had sent a request to the player in question that was later accepted). When a friend request is sent, a small notification bubble appears next to the recipient's "Friends" heading. The number changes depending on the amount of friend requests they have not answered. A white notification box pops up notifying friend request acceptance when one's friend request is accepted by someone. It is also possible to remove friends by clicking on the small red x on the far right of their name, level, and speed. In addition to this, friends may also be sorted in order of words per minute, levels, total races, and status. The total amount of friends that a player can have is 1,000, regardless of membership. Prior to October 30, 2019, the limit was 300 for gold members and 200 for non-gold members. The max wait for acceptance is 20 days, after that period, the friend request is automatically declined. All new racers automatically receive a friend request from Travis and Corndog. Friends Limit.PNG Admin Friend Requests.png Friend races Friend races are a type of races that are reserved for only one racer and people on their friend list. You may also receive a bonus for friend racing ($50 for each friend or teammate who was in the friend race). Starting friend races There are three ways to start a friend race. #Going to Garage, clicking the "Race With Friends" button. #Going to Friends page, clicking on the "Start Friends Race" button. #Going straight to the Friend race track link by typing in https://www.nitrotype.com/race/[original username] into the omnibox. This will lead one straight to their friend track without having to click on any other button. Screenshot 2019-10-23 at 22.37.27.png|Starting a friends race from the friends tab. Garage race with friends.png|Starting a friend race from the garage After entering their friend race track, a player may invite people to their friend race by by clicking on the "Invite Your Friends" button on the top left. The racer(s) who are invited will receive a notification telling them that they have been invited to a race and asking them whether or not they want to join. If they click the "Accept" button, they will be put into the player's friend race track. Once one's desired friends join their race, they may start the friend race by clicking on the "Start Race" button. If four other racers did not join the race, then bots and regular racers will fill up the track. Once there are five racers/bots in the friend race, the race will start automatically. Canned Chat There is a canned chat feature on friend races. There are seven phrases that can be selected to say in a friend race, and eight emojis to choose from. This serves as a feature to communicate with your friends before the race starts. This chat is restricted largely because of Nitro Type's main audience: schools. The emojis that can be chosen in the friend chat are shown below. Chat-smile.png Chat-tongue.png Chat-rocket.png Chat-lightning.png Chat-wow.png Chat-heart.png Chat-glasses.png Chat-eye.png Category:Basic Game Information